orendan_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sauropsidans
Sauropsidans The last children of the God Elementals to emerge onto Orenda were the Children of Water, the Sauropsidans, or “Lizard People”, nicknamed “Sauros”, the Children of Marisdu. The Sauros had a rough beginning, mostly due to the side effects of interference by the other God Elementals to the earlier Children. Deumael “tested” the Dwarves, which slowed their emergence and stalled their works upon the surface of Orenda. Ignidean attempted to do all of his work on his own, “protecting” his precious children from the rigors of labor, again slowing the growth of life necessary for the work of Marisdu to begin. Duesterra, while not intentionally trying to, slowed down the release of the Element of Water, because his progeny, the Dwarves, existed as perfectionist and took an exceedingly long time to finish their work. Even Imagodai shared some of the blame for not seeing what was happening with the other Elementals slowing the work on Orenda. Marisdu also bought her children a large amount of payback, when she gave “gifts” to the other God Elementals children. Once her children came forth the other God Elementals decided to give “gifts” of their own. By this point the gifts given by the God Elementals had gotten petty and callous, but Marisdu had always been vindictive with her gifts to the other Children of the Elemental Gods. The other gods finally got to take their revenge. Deumael, while the least aggrieved of the God Elementals, still felt the need to punish Marisdu’s narcissistic superiority, she decreed that just as the Dwarves could not survive without aid in water, then the Children of Water would require aid to survive in Air. Just as water could not stay in the air indefinitely, neither would the Sauropsidans. Duesterra held the biggest grudge, angered by the gift that effectively was a death sentence to his people. He decided that since Marisdu so envied and aggrieved the earth and fire, then the Sauropsidans should have the opportunity to carry the two elements forever on their bodies. He put aside his grievance with Ignidean, together they collaborated and affixed flakes of colored stone, which water tried to chip away at every opportunity from the surface of Orenda, onto all Sauropsidans. They also gave the Sauropsidans claws and teeth like sharpened stones or glass, so that they would forever assist with the chipping away of beautiful gems that became affix to themselve. The different sub-races of the Sauropsidans, with their divergent appearances and natures exist for unknown reasons. The fluid nature of Marisdu is said to be the catalyst, her impatience and changeable personality, she also produced more Children of Water than any of the other God Elementals, except for Deumael. Many of the “Sauros” are distinguishable by their distinctive facial features or body shapes, their names are often based off of their defining features. *Eusuchians – The Eusuchians, or “Snouts”, a derogative reference to their extended jaws and nasal facial features, resemble the large river lizards known as ‘Gators, Crocs, and Gavial. Their size and slow appearance belies advantages to their commonly preferred occupation, hired muscle. Aggressive almost belligerent in personality, the “Snouts” are often hired as bouncers, henchmen, escorts, bodyguards and general security. Their tendencies towards moving their heads in side-to-side scans, as they walk, make them excellent at spotting threats and their surprisingly explosively speed make them textbook deterrents to violence against their charges. **The Ghar-ian “Snouts” have facial features dominated by slight bug-eyes, and long, very thin snouts.They are slightest of build, but the tallest of their cousins within the “Snout” tribe. They are the least aggressive, which sees them often used in security positions with lots of public interactions. The average height of 12ft. to 14ft. from ground to top-of-head and with a patient nature, make them perfect for crowd control. In their homelands they live in fishing villages, in estuaries and close to the ocean, preferring fish as their primary protein. **The Lagartosian “Snouts”, sometimes called Lagars, are second largest of the “Snouts”, at least with regards to general muscle-tone. They have snouts that are short, u-shaped almost blunt, with a distinct overbite. They are often used as scouts and archers. This is due, in most cases, to the fact that the Lagars are better and faster swimmers, are faster and can run farther than their cousins, and on average grow to be 8ft. to 10ft. tall. They do have tempers, but direct confrontation is usually needed to set them off. Something they do not go out of their way to find. They prefer to live farther from the ocean than any of “Snouts” and have a diet of almost of an omnivore. **The Sochesian “Snouts”, sometimes called Sochies or “Grins”, are the largest of the “Snouts” with long V-shaped snouts, and wide, towering builds. The Sochies generally prefer to work as thugs, soldiers, and guards. They are on average 9ft. to 11ft. tall, heavily-muscled, and have very prominent exposed teeth along their snouts, which gave them their secondary nickname. The “Grins” are difficult to work with outside of their own race, only the Mountain Dwarves seeming to impress them physically. The average “Grin” enjoys the rivers and other waters frequented by Lagars, but will live closer to the beach for the occasional swim in the ocean. *Testudonians – The Testudonians, or "Turtles", received their moniker from the fact that they have what look like “shells” similarly seen on the common reptiles, known as turtles. Unlike the Eusuchians , they are not well-known for speed, except for possibly in the water. This has led the “Turtles” to become the Children of Water’s defacto Navy, both fresh water and High Seas. Coordinating at a higher functionality than the Eusuchians , whose more aggressive tendencies make them discipline nightmares, if the “Snouts” are not given an omnipresent target/task. “Turtles” will work together and generally act as coordinators, engineers, and build most of the more impressive ships used by seafarers, as opposed to the ships built by Dwarves , Elves , Humans , or the Aviarusian “Ansers” . **The Naval “Turtles” , also known as “Swabees”, generally appear to look like the reptile species of Sea Turtles and are the third largest and tallest, averaging around 5ft. to 5ft. 6in. tall. These deep water sailors are not comfortable on land. They prefer to work in their boats, ships, and submerged farms and towns. These sailors are not to be overlooked when it is time to test the high seas and deep ocean exploration parties. **The Marine “Turtles” , also referred to as “Leathernecks”, are the freshwater and coastal water patrollers. These “Turtles” take after the appearance of fresh water turtles or common turtles, like the Box Turtle or Red-eyed Slider. They average around 5ft. and are known for being all-around physically fit. These common “Turtles” are the backbone of the Testudonian nation, where you find a Testudonian town, city, army, or navy you will find the “Leathernecks” running supplies up waterways and shorelines or putting down the framework for their encampments or moorings. **The Battler “Turtles”, also known as “Centurio” in reference to the average length of time it takes for them to be considered an adult, at a full century of life. The Battlers are the second largest and tallest of the “Turtles”, averaging 6ft. to 6ft 6in. These lovers of the long trek are the organized military arm of the Sauropsidan nation. These are the soldiers of the state, not soldiers of fortune like “Grins”. Completely uncomfortable with sea travel, these methodical soldiers are more willing to march to their destination where possible, cutting roads and building bridges as they go. **The Ograbmes (Pronounced “Oh-Grab-Me”) are the last known “Turtles”, they are one of the “Lost Peoples” of Orenda. Few have seen these “Turtles” and survive, blamed for piracy, sabotage of shipping routes, and wholesale destruction of pilgrim and settler flotillas. While the people of this sub-race were known to live along the coastlines and estuaries of the original Western Coast of Orenda, since the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War” know living Ograbme has been seen by the peoples of mainland Orenda. Stories persist of humungous warrior-sailors, bigger than Battlers and more skilled at sailing than Naval “Turtles”. *Batrachans – The “Leapers” are the least numerous of the Children of Water, not a “Lost People”, but a people in decline. Their original homeland literally washed out to sea, just as the Ograbme “Turtles” home was washed away. The “Leapers” are comfortable in and out of water. They are called “Leapers” for their tendency to almost launch out of the water onto their boats, docks, and the land, if they are trying for a surprise attack. **The Froggans are the more numerous of the two sub-race of Batrachans , also called “Mr. Toads” or “Froggies” depending on which of the two species of amphibian they resemble most. In general, they are just referred to as “frogmen”. These sly, quick, agile, and gifted hunters live mainly along riverbanks in deep forests and rainforests or in the swamps at the base of river mouth. They are known primarily for their hunting and fishing skills, but also for their use of poisons and potions to facilitate their tasks. **The Urodelans are known as “Newts” and resemble the appearance of Salamanders. These are the warriors among the Batrachans . Acting as scouts and defensive patrols for their people and large armies. They prefer much the same territories as the Froggans and the two sub-races of “Sauros” are never seen far apart from each other when gathered in groups or their riverside towns. *Lepidosians – The “Scaly” race are one of the “Lost Peoples”. The Lepidosian race are what most would think of when told that there is a race of reptile or lizard people. The Lepidosians have not been seen on the main continent of Orenda since the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War”. Their homelands apparently wiped off the face of the planet since the sky-city fall event shifted ocean, inner sea, and land. There are rumors, like with the Ograbmes and Novis that they are somewhere to the West or deep underground and are planning retribution for the destruction of their homes. **The Lacertans prefer to be called “Lizardmen”, an unusual record states that they went out of their way to inform, even demand, that other races call them “Lizardmen”. There were only two branches of this tribe of “Scaly” people known to exist in Orenda at the time of the “Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War”. ***The Tuataran “Lizardmen”, also known as “Third-Eyes”, were rumored to have the ability to effectively see everywhere, including behind them. It is believed that they saw the coming catastrophe and were ignored by their people. ***The Agami “Lizardmen”, also known as the “Sand-Runners”, were a people of the deserts along western coastline of Orenda. Fast moving bandits who were said to favor bright colors and light fabrics the “Sand-Runners” were famous as swirling rainbows of death that brushed with the touch of cloth, whip of the wind, and cut of the poisoned blade. **The Reptilians, the largest population of Lepidosians were the second largest population of “Sauros” living along the coasts, among the dunes and rocky-crags of beach cliffs. Some were said to even live within the caverns carved out of the earth by crashing waves. The Reptilians another of the “Sauropsidans” that would almost become belligerent if improperly identified by one of the other non-human races. ***The Iguanian “Reptilians”, also known as “Bobs”, were Reptilians who lived along the rockier beaches and islands off the coasts of western Orenda. They are claimed to have favored the iguana in physical appearance, to the point of even having the tendency to “nod or bob their heads” while interacting with others of their kind. ***The Ophidian “Reptilians”, known simply as “the Snakes” or “Serpents”, lived in the subterranean caverns along the beach cliffs or deep marshes at the edges of the swamps. Their appearance is held most in common with snakes, being the tallest and most “serpentine” of body structure compared to their cousins. Little seen, due to their preferred habitat and nocturnal tendencies, even before the “E-D-A-C War”, no one is even sure if they existed, another “boogey-man” sub-race of non-humans. ***The Tokaysian “Reptilians”, an unusually hated family of Reptilians, by almost every race of Orenda. Also known as “Pygos”, these thin night-preferring city dwellers were often seen at the heart of many thefts and break-ins. The “Pygos” seemed almost able to climb up sheer walls and avoided traps with impressive ease. It is unclear whether this sub-race of Reptilians were killed off by the “E-D-A-C War” event or were killed off by the other races for their felonious natures. ***The Acrodontan “Reptilians”, another family of Reptilian that history is unclear to whether they were killed for what they were or died during the “E-D-A-C War” event and aftermath. These Reptilians were also known as “Chameleons” for their ability to naturally camouflage themselves. Utilized as spies, scouts, assassins, and body-doubles for assassination targets. The “Chameleons” would also work with city guards and constabulatory as undercover operatives. Again like the “Pygos” there is some question on what brought about their disappearance from Orenda. ***The Varani “Reptilians” were one of the few family of the Reptilians and Sauropsidan races in general that were actually kept in check by all races of the God Elementals. The Varani were ultra-aggressive, even compared to the “Grins” or the “Lost People” Ograbmes . The Varani are believed to resemble the large monitor lizards of the “Blinded-eye Island” chain, off the southeastern shores of Orenda. The Varani were more a warrior people than the “Grins” , who glory in their soldier of fortune mystique. So much so that they would fight for anyone, for any reason. They sold themselves to gladiatorial games, fighting untrained in arenas. They would join warring nation-states and cities armies, oftimes fighting against members of their own families, who had taken places across the field to make it a “fair fight”. Said to be taller even than the Ghar-ian “Snouts” , more muscular than the “Grins” or Battlers or the Ograbmes and slow-thinking or reacting, but not stupid. Their anger would and could turn to rages, both in public and combat. Many a Varani, even in support positions, would have to “put down” after a battle concluded, because they no longer distinguish friend from foe. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Races of Orenda